


my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

by velairs



Series: avalon potter + theodore nott one-shots & short stories [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ACoTaR AU, AU, Alternate Universe, Avalon has the role of Rhysand, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, FORGED STARLIGHT, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Non-Graphic Smut, Nott has the role of Feyre, Original Character(s), Song: No Plan (Hozier), Title from a Hozier Song, navalon, soft, still not super descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velairs/pseuds/velairs
Summary: When they are lost in a turmoil of emotions, they decide to get lost in each other too.





	my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> TYPE — Canon-compliant to Forged Starlight (Navalon ACOTAR AU I'm working on)  
> CONTEXT — Takes place before Nott discovers his bond to Avalon doesn't exist just because of the bargain they made.  
> PAIRINGS — Avalon Potter/Theodore Nott  
> MAIN CHARACTERS — Avalon Lily Potter and Theodore Nott.  
> SIDE CHARACTERS — None.  
> WARNINGS — Non-graphic sexual content.  
> WORD COUNT — 1943.  
> ADDITIONAL NOTES — This is the first time I post any kind of NSFW content, so please don't shit on it (also because I'm very proud of it and that would make me cry). Also, this isn't super descriptive, because writing anything more graphic than this makes me uncomfortable.  
> Please, do not read this if you don't feel comfortable with sexual themes.

**_DANGEROUS. SUCH A DANGEROUS GAME THEY WERE PLAYING._ **She’d known how she’d already given herself to him, even if he didn’t know it yet. She was his, wholly and fully.

But he wasn’t hers.

He liked her, he’d told her as much. But his heart was still conflicted.

And yet, she didn’t care. If she still got to see him, to be close to him, she didn’t care at all.

And during that cold winter night, as she sat between his legs, on her bed, with her back against his chest, his warm hands brushing over her wings, she really couldn’t care less.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she couldn’t help but let out a low, breathy moan as his fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot on her wings. 

He chuckled at her reaction, his other arm wrapping around her waist gently. ‘I didn’t know your wings were _that_ sensitive,’ he joked, his voice quiet, soft - she thought she would fucking _melt_ at the sound of it.

‘Yes, you knew,’ Avalon countered, a small smile tugging at her lips, one of her hands running along his arm, ‘I don’t mind it though… I just wish your hands would go somewhere else.’

Her tone had been low, so low she’d almost whispered. She could feel his chest rising against her back as he breathed in deeply and she knew he’d heard her. 

Grinning, he wrapped his other arm around her too, pressing his lips on the top of her head. ‘You see, this is why I like you.’

Her heart pounded against her ribs while she turned her head around, only enough to look at him. ‘Why?’

His smile grew wider as his eyes met hers. ‘You never cease to amaze me… You’re a mystery to everyone and you never let anyone see who you truly are, but every day you let me learn something new about you and every day I find myself wanting to be here, with you, more than I did the day before.’

And for a moment, it was like the woman waiting for him at the Spring Court – the one who had trapped him in her manor, the one who had thrashed the study when she got mad at him – never even existed in the first place. 

Avalon smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his, softly, tenderly.

With his heart beating impossibly fast inside his chest, he kissed her back, letting himself forget the world around them. For now, his mind was entirely occupied by _her_.

After a moment of hesitation, he slowly slid one of his hands down to her tights, bracing himself for the possibility that she might push him away.

Instead, her right leg slid less than an inch to the side, but it was enough for him to know she wasn’t _hating_ this.

His lips parted away from hers as his forehead rested against hers, his eyes closed while he savored the feeling of being so close to her. ‘Are you… are you sure about this? Because if you aren’t we can just stop and stay like this, we don’t need to do anything you don’t want to…’

‘I’m sure about this, about all of it, of you… but _you_ need to be certain you want this too.’

He went quiet for a second – or less, really, she couldn’t tell. ‘It’s been a while since I haven’t wanted something this much.’

Her fingers brushed against his cheek and she smiled at him – and it wasn’t a sarcastic smile or a half-hearted one. It was genuine, soft, and indescribably beautiful to him. There was something just _so beautiful_ about the way the corners of her eyes wrinkled when she smiled at him like that, about the way her whole face lit up with a joy he hadn’t ever seen in her yet.

And he couldn’t stop himself from smiling back at her.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever asked what you like to do on your downtime, have I?’ Nott asked as she rested her head on his shoulder again, one of his arms still wrapped around her torso, the other resting over her tight.

‘Not really…’ she said quietly, letting her hands rest over his arm, keeping it around herself.

‘Then tell me.’ He lowered his mouth to her neck, his lips brushing over her skin.

‘Mhm,’ was all she managed to mutter while she shifted her head, gladly granting him more access to her skin. Her thoughts were scattered all over her mind and she had to take a moment to collect herself – it was _ridiculous,_ he only needed to kiss her neck and she was barely able to function properly. ‘I… I read a lot whenever I have time, which is something I don’t have as much as I would like.’

‘Because you’re such a busy High Lady?’ He teased, letting out a low, short laugh.

‘ _Prick,_ ’ she whispered while his lips found her neck again, tracing a path up to her jaw and he muttered the word _idiot_ against her skin. 

‘I guess if I were to give a proper answer to your question, I’d say I don’t actually know what I like,’ Avalon went on, ‘I’ve always had too many things in my head, so hobbies were never a priority… although, I suppose one could say flying is a hobby.’

He could feel that familiar ache in his heart as she spoke, it was something he’d felt a few times before, whenever she told him something about her past – and he still could not comprehend how she’d managed to stay kind and loving, even when the world had given her every reason not to.

‘Whenever we have some downtime again we will find you a hobby. Maybe I can even teach you how to paint,’ he suggested, his fingers finally reaching the waistband of her leather pants. 

‘I would like that,’ she said quietly as her eyes slid shut when Theo slid his hand between her legs, under her undergarments.

Her breath hitched in her throat when his fingers first touched the sensitive skin between her tights and she thought her heart had stopped beating for a moment. 

‘Do you want me to stop?’ he asked, searching her face for any sign that she was uncomfortable.

Avalon shook her head, her hand resting over his arm to assure him he could keep going as her lips curved into a small smile. ‘No… this is good,’ she muttered.

Nott returned her smile and, pressing his lips to her forehead, his fingers slowly, gently moved through her lower area, until he found a particular spot that made her arch her back and moan out a curse.

She could barely hear herself think over the sound of her own soft moans as his finger rubbed against her in a painstakingly slow circular motion. 

His lips found their way to her skin again, placing kisses along her jawline down to her neck, only to follow the same path upwards again while his fingers went on with the same slow, gentle pace, hearing her moan almost right next to his ear. 

And he wanted nothing more than this, needed nothing more – she was everything he craved for, even if he didn’t realize that yet.

In one swift motion, Avalon shifted to the side and crashed her lips on his, while he pulled his hand from between her legs and began to push her pants down her legs. Their lips only parted away from each other when he finally managed to take her pants off and toss it to the floor. 

Without missing a beat, she turned to him fully and her eyes found his, but this time she was the one looking for any sign of refusal, of anything that said he didn’t want her. She found none, so she placed her legs at each side of his waist, sitting on his lap.

Her fingers undid the buttons of his shirt one by one, trembling at each movement until he took her hands in his and looked at her – really _looked_ , as if he could see beneath the facade she usually put up. She felt like he could see straight into her torn, wicked soul and still chose to see the light shining through its cracks. 

_You’re more than the person you pretend to be, I want you to know that._ He said through that string of magic connecting their minds – that bond he’d grown so accustomed to he couldn’t imagine himself without it anymore.

Theo reached for her, placing his hands on her cheeks and bringing her lips to his, kissing her softly and tenderly, his fingers brushing against the edges of her hair as she leaned into his touch, deepening their kiss. 

Her fingers went back to unbuttoning his shirt, firmly and quickly this time around, pulling it down his shoulders and tossing the fabric to the floor.

Next thing they knew, their remaining clothes laid forgotten on the ground and her mind finally seemed to acknowledge the fact that she sat completely bare in his lap, wings drooped against the white sheets.

And she froze.

It had been so long since she’d last done this. The last time had been Under the Mountain, with someone she didn’t even want to speak of. It felt like so much time had passed but also none at all.

Maybe she’d never done this with someone she liked – at least, not _this_ much.

Her feelings for him were different than anything she’d ever felt and she realized she didn’t mind that he could see her like this. Somehow, he gave her a sense of security without even trying. 

And when Theo noticed her hesitation and looked up at her, Avalon simply smiled and kissed him again, placing her hands over his chest, feeling his warm skin against her palms and his heart beating against his ribs. 

His hands slid to her waist, holding her as she lowered herself to him. 

She let out a low, pleased sigh when his body first connected to hers, her eyes slamming shut and her forehead resting on his, feeling his hot, heavy breaths mixing with her own. 

Wrapping his arms around her, Theo pulled her closer to him, his face buried in the crook of her neck as their bodies moved together. He was intoxicated by her scent, by the feeling of _her_ all over him, and he could barely breathe, barely think – and he hoped he’d never know what it felt like to _not_ have her with him.

Avalon’s fingers found their way to his hair, gently tangling themselves on it, while her other hand rested on his shoulder as her hips moved against him, soft moans escaping her lips at every movement. 

She couldn’t tell how long they stayed like that, tangled in each other, moving to the tune of a song only known to them – all she knew was that they ended up collapsing in each other, both so breathless, so lost in each other, they couldn’t utter a word. 

With her heart beating fast inside her chest, she laid down next to him, underneath the blankets, his arms wrapped around her and her head on his shoulder, his lips pressed on her forehead. 

The silence lingered between them, comfortable and calming, luring the two of them to sleep, safe in each other’s arms – and for the first time in months, they slept through the entire night, free of the nightmares that constantly haunted them.


End file.
